


You're perfect

by leassinbin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Not Ashamed, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, angst happens eventually, everything is slow and this chapter ended up looking longer in the google docs, he'll eventually get over her, like character tags and relationship tags, niles isn't in this yet but he will be eventually, or something along those lines, pretty much everyone other then subaki and sometimes setsuna is a background character, really REALLY loves setsuna, slow as snails tbh, subaki really, tws will be added in the chapter it happens, until niles comes in but he isn't in yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leassinbin/pseuds/leassinbin
Summary: Subaki goes through his day-by-day life during the war. The man of perfection starts finding imperfections with himself, and due to his pride, he doesn't ask for help. He does the only thing possible.He allows his self-hatred to swallow him. In his midst of this hatred, he begins starving himself. And after leaving camp, he gets attacked by an archer, no. A thief with one eye. The archer kidnaps him, calling him a prize of some sort.The rest, read to find out.I tend to tag a lot, and my writing is kinda-good. Feel free to critique and say I can fix things! Just make sure to point out what needs fixing when you comment. I'm always looking for ways to improve.I also headcanon Subaki as having a fear of change, and possibly even a form of OCD. Thus the constant talking about how things are perfect/normal. With that, let's begin!





	You're perfect

**Author's Note:**

> TW: none so far. Feel free to go along your day!

Subaki woke up. Normal day, normal fights, normal worry. That's all the day would be. It was a circle, a perfect circle. He wouldn't change it...If he did, it might end horribly.

deciding to put an end to those thoughts before they grew, he grabbed the mirror next to his bed, and sat up. His hair in ruffles, covering his tired face. Perfection was always work, so he just couldn't sit around like this. That, would be unacceptable. He grabbed his brush, it having thick bristles to get through every knot.

He grabbed his hair, putting it over his shoulder. Then brushed slowly, the knotted parts being brushed gently. Just enough to get the knot out without the pain. The process was slow, and delicate. Every little stroke feeling a bit better than the last, almost lulling him back to sleep. An hour passed by, and his hair was as smooth as silk. He then put the mirror and brush down.

He took off his night clothes, noticing a bit of fat that wasn't there yesterday. He didn't think much of it, saying he would train or battle it off. He then slid his armor on, tying it where it needed to be tied so it wouldn't fall. Then he did the last piece of his perfect puzzle. He tied his hair, and made sure it was tight. He needed it to be, after all, flying around would always make a mess of such long hair.

An hour and thirty minutes of preparation. Just like always. And just in time for breakfast, too. He walked to the mess hall, stepping aside for Jakob to get past him. Perhaps another food disaster happened…‘With Corrin cooking, the possibilities are endless.’. He said in his head. After reaching the area...It turns out that everyone was getting seconds.

“Definitely Jakob's doing…” He said, smelling the sweet smell of rice. And, honey? Odd, but food is food, he supposed. He grabbed his spot, next to Hana and Sakura. He listened to them talk, coming into the conversation when wanted. They were talking about battling strategies...Sakura of course seemed very uncomfortable. All was normal.

He ended up talking with Setsuna, a long talk over small things. It's a lovely chat. They're training new recruits together, it's different then most days because it only happens once a month. He's happy to spend the time with her...He loves her, but perfection says she must say she loves him. Not the other way around. She might say she's not interested, that terrifies him.

They stop talking, and he leaves once done with eating. He waits for his food to settle. One hour. He waits one hour, and then grabs his weapon. A naginata, Hoshido’s symbol sparkling proudly on its hilt. He ends up training with Oboro and Hinata, Corrin watching. The training went as it always did, Hinata breaking a weapon from him attempting to be forceful while Subaki was blocking, Oboro breaking her weapon in half after thinking of “Nohrian scum” for a bit too long, and Corrin needed to get more gold.

They’d be run poor with how many weapons are broken from those two. But of course, that’s how it went. It always went like that. And it was bonding, for them. As odd as it is, it’s bonding. They know they’ll probably split lives after the war is over. But for now, this is them being themselves. And being happy, more importantly. Happiness is the only thing keeping them from all going crazy...At least, that’s what he’d suspect.

They trained until the sun was starting to set, now time for food once again. The cook was the blue haired singer Azura. The food, daikon radish with meat. He goes to his spot. The very same spot as before. Smiling as Azama talks about his goal of Nirvana, and his whole spiritual speech he always goes back to. Setsuna talking in her slow talk, smiling a smile that made her look a touch too tipsy. Miss Hinoka seeming annoyed, but not saying a word, it’d be fruitless to do so.

Everything was going as it normally did. Just like always.

Then, once finished, he helped clean everything, since Corrin, nor Jakob, apparently, put anything away from this morning. He made sure every dish and piece of silverware sparkled, and then put them away. Hopefully helping Azura’s workload some. She gave him a quiet thank you, and walked out before he could even utter an “It’s alright”. Just like normal, for her, he supposed...

After not getting to say thank you, he left with Setsuna, to begin their training of new recruits. Setsuna, despite what she thinks, and despite what he thinks sometimes, she is very good at her job. She’s a beautiful archer, even when she fails to hit anything at all. She focuses with an almost unknown ferocity. It’s not noticed by many, if anyone at all. Perhaps they don’t notice her eye, that glimpse of happiness. He’s also seen it angry, but that’s only when protecting her liege.

He stopped looking at her, even if it was hard. He wasn’t going to get shown up by her efforts. Not now, and certainly not anytime soon. Or ever, for that matter. He gripped his weapon tightly, slicing the target in two. His weapon was sharp enough to slice, but in no way was it made for it. He practically felt the dulling after the clean slice, but it was an easy fix. The important thing, is that it greatly impressed everyone. He even glanced towards the older recruits, and they were clapping. He did perfect, as always. And this won’t be his last impressive move, either.

After three hours, the training was done. Now it’s time for a bath, and finally rest. He had managed to get some splinters, from some targets that shattered. Nothing horrible though, simply pick them out. Although it will be painful...He’s seen and been through far worse. And will continue to do so. He asked Setsuna on whether or not she wanted to come with him, and after she declines, he goes to his room by himself. He slowly picks out the splinters, taking around ten minutes to check for any he could’ve missed. Then twenty minutes for a full shower. He kept his armour off after the shower, no need for it after all. Ten minutes to shave, four minutes to make sure he was completely clean as well.

Then, after all of that, it was time for rest. Subaki laid on his bed, closing his eyes. He imagined a place in which he would hear Setsuna say ‘I love you’ to him. He couldn’t wait for that day. He would allow change, just this once. He wanted to give her everything.

God, he was completely lovestruck. He fell asleep fifteen minutes after creating the scenario in his head. He didn’t fully make the scenario, his mind was far more tired than his body was. He had no dreams that night, perhaps that was for the best. He woke up the next morning, normal fights, normal worry, normal thoughts. It was time to start again.


End file.
